


Everything

by pladicus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pladicus/pseuds/pladicus
Summary: You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.Inspired by Michael Buble's Everything.





	

Perhaps one of Clarke's favorite things in the world were her days off from work, because she knew that Lexa would make sure to have those days off as well. One of the most annoying things about Clarke's job were the long hours, and how she'd come home to a sleepy Lexa who'd stay up just to make sure that Clarke ate dinner and talked about their day before heading off to cuddle and sleep in bed. Clarke worked hard as a surgeon, and she knew that the company Lexa had built up from the ground in high school was successful and keeping Lexa busy, and it was during those quiet moments that Clarke felt guilty that work was taking so much time away from their relationship.

 

But now that she was in her late twenties and settled into a routine, Clarke had opted to turn to her sketchbook and draw the contours of her love across the paper, her legs stretched across the couch and on Lexa's lap, while the brunette simply massaged Clarke's feet as she read through the pages of her tattered, old book, _The Catcher In the Rye_ , smiling softly at scenes that Clarke knew Lexa would compare to her days and feelings in high school and college. 

 

Michael Buble's Everything was playing softly in the background, courtesy of the record player situated in the entertainment center that Lexa inherited from her father. 

 

 

 

 _You're the swimming pool, on an August day._  
_And you're the perfect thing to say._

 

 

 

As if she could feel Clarke staring at her, Lexa looked up from her book and gave the blonde a half-smile, tilting her head in curiosity. "You okay?"

 

It took that moment for Clarke to notice that her charcoal pen was frozen on the paper, and had been for a while while she simply stared at Lexa. Her unfinished sketch could never compare to the real thing in front of her. Lexa's beauty was beyond compare, and it was times like these that were Clarke's favorite, when they were listening to music and enjoying each other's company while doing their own thing. Lexa's wild baby hairs escaped her ponytail and framed her face, the tortoise shell glasses of hers perched on the bridge of her nose, that half-smile of hers that Clarke fell in love with when they met.

 

 

 

 _And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._  
_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

 

 

 

"Clarke?" Lexa asked, her brows furrowing slightly, but she wasn't worried. She had her moments when she spaced out staring at Clarke because how could anyone not? It was Clarke. 

 

 

 

 _Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._  
_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

 

 

 

"Yeah?" Even when they were sat in peace like this, Clarke's heart would just pick up at the most random times. Well, maybe those times weren't so random seeing as it happened whenever she thought of or looked at Lexa. It's been three years since they met and started dating, and while she'd initially hated Miller for switching shifts with her all those years ago, she couldn't have been more grateful when a buzzed Lexa Woods was driven to the emergency room by her best friend to get stitches for a knife wound from the kitchen that could have been easily avoidable had she been sober. 

 

 

 

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

 

 

 

"I asked if you were okay."

 

Clarke was more than okay. She was glad that Lexa had alcohol courage flowing through her, because it would lead to a cancelled dinner date and a surprise visit at the hospital from the brunette to for Clarke to know that Lexa definitely charmed the pants off of her. "More than okay."

 

 

 

 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 

 

 

Lexa closed her book and took off her glasses before placing them on the coffee table, which gave her the chance to shift and crawl so that she was spooning Clarke on the couch, taking the sketchbook and pen out of the blonde's hands to carefully place them on the floor. "What's got you thinking so hard? It's your day off."

 

Clarke snorted as she stood up, leaving Lexa pouting on the couch. "You know that even with my days off, I basically have no days off. We can talk and cuddle, but not on the couch."

 

Lexa's pout was immediately replaced with a grin and before she knew it, Clarke was yelping as Lexa carried her into her arms. "Lexa, you're going to break your back. Put me down!"

 

Lexa shook her head and merely walked into their bedroom like it was nothing. "Nah. It's worth it."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa brought them both to the bed, where they slipped under the covers and cuddled and began to talk.

 

"So, what's up?" Lexa asked as Clarke began messing with the brunette's curls.

 

"Nothing, I'm just," Clarke sighed as she locked eyes with Lexa. "I'm just thinking."

 

"About what?" Lexa asked her, bringing Clarke closer to her.

 

"About you," Clarke said with a faint smile on her face. "About how you're my everything."

 

Slowly, Lexa's lips curled into a smile, and she kissed the inside of Clarke's wrist. "I love you."

 

Clarke felt her heart rate pick up. Three years with this woman, and she was still feeling like the first time she saw her. "I love you, Lexa. In fact," Clarke said, rolling out of bed and walking to her purse, rummaging around for something she'd bought. 

 

"Babe," Lexa pouted. "Come back. You were warm, and I like your fingers in my hair."

 

Clarke found what she was looking for and hid it behind her back as she turned around to climb back into bed. "So, I know I'm a doctor at a teaching hospital and all, but I seriously suck at speeches."

 

"Okay?" Lexa said in a confused way. "Everything okay?"

 

Clarke's lips twisted into a small smile. "Perfect."

 

"So, what've you got behind your back?" Lexa asked, giving Clarke quick kiss as she sat up and faced the blonde. 

 

"You remember when we were stuck inside my old bedroom in my parents' house last year, and we had to wait four hours for someone to drive through the snow to come help us out?"

 

"Yes," Lexa answered, not exactly sure where Clarke was going with this. 

 

"You remember the conversation we had in the middle of it?"

 

"Yeah, it was the first time that we talked about marriage," Lexa said, and the last word sort of ignited the thought in Lexa's mind. "Clarke, are you—"

 

Clarke smiled and revealed the ring box she'd been hiding behind her back, opening it to reveal the ring she'd spent months looking for. "I know that you had to sell your mom's engagement ring to cover the debt after your parents died, and I finally found it in a little ship Brooklyn last month. It was a big coincidence, so I made a stop there last month when I was in New York for a conference and bought it."

 

"Clarke," Lexa whispered, tears coming down her face when she looked from the ring to her girlfriend. "Oh my God. How did you find this?"

 

Clarke gave her a little shrug. "I just did. Took a few months, but I did, and I was hoping that you'd take it and marry me. You can still have it if you don't want to get married, because it is rightfully yours, and I just—"

 

"Clarke."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Shut up," Lexa told her, tackling the blonde back into bed. 


End file.
